


Rolled Model

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Let's Hurt Seth, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: Seth became everything he ever wanted to be.





	Rolled Model

For as long as Seth could remember, he wanted to be Shawn Michaels.

He wanted to be smooth like Shawn Michaels so he wore his clothes too tight and scuffed up his jeans and he wanted to be strong like Shawn Michaels so he built up his body and he wanted to be cool like Shawn Michaels so he grew out his hair. He even wanted to sound like Shawn Michaels but luckily he was too self aware to trot out his South Texas affectation for anyone but his bedroom mirror. 

When he got older (and smoother and stronger and cooler) he even learned to do all the things Shawn Michaels did on tv. He learned how to pile drive and moonsault and leg feed an enziguri. He learned how to superkick. He learned how to fight and keep fighting, how to bleed and wipe it out of your eyes, how to jump and worry about where you’d land as you fell.

He even learned how to break hearts. 

That hadn’t really been intentional. He’d taken a meeting, just a meeting, and yeah he hadn’t told the guys about it because he didn’t know what it was. A meeting, in an anonymous hotel room on another floor from their own. It was dark in the room and it smelled faintly of bleach and Hunter sat down on the bed and talked to him until he understood exactly what Hunter wanted from him and exactly what he would get in return.

Then he got down on his knees and sucked Hunter’s dick.

He would have figured Hunter for more aggressive, grabbing his ears and hammering Seth’s head up and down, but he wasn’t, like he knew he didn’t have to be. He was still, hands at his sides, weight back on his elbows. It was worse.

Seth had to do all the work, all the motion and passion, while Hunter looked down at him placidly. Seth had to moan just to break up the silence and when Hunter finally came it felt like he swallowed for at least five minutes.

He went back to his room and laid down in the middle of the big king sized bed. Roman looped an arm over his neck and Dean nuzzled his head into Seth’s hip and Seth stared at the ceiling, the thick taste of Hunter’s come coating the back of his throat.

Hunter didn’t kiss him for two more weeks and even then it was more about Hunter’s fingers knotted in Seth’s hair then about lips or tongues or affection. Seth’d stopped kissing Roman entirely by then. (He couldn’t stop kissing Dean. Dean’s kisses came out of nowhere, too fast to dodge, disguised as shoulder bumps and sucker punches .) He’d stopped sleeping with them too, except in the literal sense and even then he ended up curled in the corner with the blanket over his head. Roman would try to hold him anyway. It hurt. It hurt slow and thick like swimming in syrup. It all hurt so much that by the time it really happened, by the time he had picked up the chair and swung it, all he felt was a sharp measure of relief.

That night he just went back with Hunter and slept curled up on the sofa in Hunter and Stephanie's suite. He couldn’t think of anything else to do. The sofa was hard and uncomfortable. He woke up in the night hearing mattress squeaks and love noises through the bedroom door and Stephanie talking in a high voice. “I love you. I love you.”

Seth already couldn’t remember what it felt like to be touched like that, with love and sweetness. It sounded like Steph was on top and Seth couldn’t imagine Hunter wasn’t touching her. Hands all over her ass and hips, rocking her forward while she writhed and moaned.

The last time he, (he didn’t want to say ‘made love’ but, you know, that kind of thing) was too faint and forgotten for comfort. It had been a long, long afternoon, full of bickering and biting each other’s heads off and Dean had finally stormed off to smoke a pack of cigarettes or rob parking meters or whatever it was he did when he was angry. Seth threw his hands up into the air and retreated to the shower. Roman waited until Seth’s muscles had all relaxed and then came up behind him, wrapped Seth up in his arms. It was warm and wet and it had felt so good. Roman was rubbing Seth’s neck when Dean came back. They did the stilted male apologies to each other and then they stroked each other's faces and got into bed together. Seth and Roman warm and wet from the shower and Dean’s hands so cold from the outside chill. The kind of soft slow touching that blurred the line between fondling and fucking. If Seth had known it would have been the last time, he would have paid more attention.

Hunter rarely acted like that with him. Even afterward, when he could have shown affection, it was mostly flat palms and closed fists and the sting of knuckles.

Which wasn’t to say never. Hunter wasn’t a super villain, as much as he’d like to believe he was. He could be sweet and tender, in his own way. Seth could coax it from him, if he was especially smooth and strong and cool. In the early and cool morning, if he goaded just right he could get Hunter to reach for him in the dark. Kiss the side of Seth’s neck and shush him when he tried to speak. Quiet him violently, nearly plastering a whole hand over his mouth before Seth fell into groans and gasps. Open him up so sweet, so gentle like he was something soft and precious before easing a thick hard dick into him inch by gasping inch. He would wait, actually wait for Seth to adjust, and then rock into him slowly. Delicious friction all over and inside of him, striking up through the core of him, oh god. 

“Oh baby,” Hunter would say and Seth’s skin always flooded hot under his attention. “Oh, oh, baby,” he would say, his voice a loving rumble, his forehead pressing down into Seth’s scalp. “Oh, oh, _Shawn._ ”

Seth would come untouched, spasming into the movement, heart beating so hard he thought it might burst.


End file.
